<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Азарт by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140489">Азарт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ван Ибо — самый настоящий провокатор, и кто такой Сяо Чжань, чтобы отказываться от предложенного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Азарт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано для WTF K-Pop 2020<br/>прекрасному котику Киёши с огромной любовью. &lt;'333</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гэгэ такой красивый сегодня, что будь у нас возможность — я бы раздвинул ноги перед ним прямо сейчас, — как бы невзначай бросает Ибо, сидя рядом с Сяо Чжанем на очередной церемонии.</p><p>— Ван Ибо, не играй с огнём, — сквозь зубы шипит Сяо Чжань, сжимая брюки на собственных коленях. Говорить громче он не рискует. Во-первых — их могут услышать, даже не смотря на шум вокруг, а во-вторых — он не уверен, что у него бы это удалось, потому что от одной только фразы этого негодника у него в горле пересохло просто моментально.</p><p>— Но Чжань-гэ правда безумно красивый, особенно когда он кончает в меня, — Сяо Чжань всегда поражался, как Ибо способен говорить что-либо подобное с абсолютно безэмоциональным выражением лица, дабы никто не заметил его состояния.</p><p>Из них двоих старше Сяо Чжань, и, по-хорошему, именно он должен остановить этот беспредел или оставить их абсолютно пошлые заигрывания на потом, но вместо этого он принимает правила этой игры и, наклонившись к Ибо, жарко шепчет:</p><p>— Но Бо-ди куда красивее меня, особенно с моим членом во рту и блестящими от слюны и смазки губами.</p><p>Сяо Чжань бросает короткий взгляд на часы на руке, заметив, как Ибо втянул воздух сквозь зубы, явно еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не застонать, и понимает, что они будут свободны где-то через полчаса. А значит им ещё тридцать минут сидеть с твёрдыми и требующими внимания членами, пытаясь возбудить друг друга ещё сильнее откровенными фразами, словно подростки.</p><p>— Если ты не возьмёшь меня после окончания церемонии, то я на несколько месяцев оставлю тебя без минета, — хрипит Ибо, не отрывая взгляда от сцены.</p><p>— А что помешает мне связать тебя и просто отыметь в рот? — если они сейчас же не остановятся, то Сяо Чжань кончит прямо так — не прикасаясь к себе, лишь представляя себе всё, о чём они говорят.</p><p>— Гэгэ слишком жесток ко мне, — Ибо наигранно обижается, мимолётно — словно нечаянно, — касается ладонью его бедра и полностью переключает своё внимание на происходящее на сцене.</p><p>Выдохнув, Сяо Чжань следует его примеру и старается не думать о том, как Ибо будет стонать под ним в их гримёрке.</p><p>Время, кажется, идёт целую вечность, но когда церемония наконец завершается, и артистов отпускают переодеваться, да по домам, Сяо Чжань молча хватает Ибо за руку и тащит в сторону выделенной им комнаты. И ему глубоко наплевать на то, что вокруг слишком много народу — он хочет Ван Ибо прямо сейчас, и, если бы не последние остатки разума, он бы разложил его ещё полчаса назад, когда тот вздумал его дразнить.</p><p>Ибо даже не успевает закрыть за ними, как его вжимают в стену глубоким поцелуем, одновременно с этим захлопывая дверь.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что хотя бы резинки у тебя есть с собой, иначе домой кто-то поедет с вытекающей из него спермой, — бросает Сяо Чжань, быстрыми движениями стягивая с Ибо джинсы вместе с бельём.</p><p>— У меня с собой ничего нет, но и вытекать из меня ничего не будет, Чжань-гэ, — довольным тоном произносит Ибо и поворачивается к нему спиной, выгибаясь в пояснице. Сяо Чжань непонимающе мычит, разводя в стороны ягодицы Ибо и не может поверить собственным глазам.</p><p>— И давно ты с этой пробкой ходишь? — севшим голосом интересуется Сяо Чжань, двигая игрушку взад-вперёд. — Неужели весь вечер?</p><p>— Просто сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, Чжань-гэ, хватит болтать, — последнее слово тонет в протяжном стоне, потому что в этот момент Сяо Чжань вытаскивает игрушку целиком, аккуратно откладывая её в сторону, расстёгивает ширинку и приспускает свои штаны.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что делать, Бо-ди, — он ласково проводит рукой по щеке и шее, разворачивая его к себе, надавливает на плечи, чтобы тот опустился на колени и взял его член в рот, смачивая слюной. И глядя, как эти губы, которыми совсем недавно бессовестно дразнили, растягиваются вокруг его члена, Сяо Чжань не в силах удержаться от комментария: — И всё таки, ты ужасно красивый в такие моменты.</p><p>Ибо что-то мычит, посылая слабую вибрацию по всей длине, и вскоре отстраняется, отходит чуть вправо и садится на стол, принимая абсолютно непристойную позу. Другого приглашения Сяо Чжаню и не нужно — он в два шага оказывается рядом, а после входит в него одним резким движением, срывая громкий стон. А следом за ним ещё и ещё, начав двигаться ровно под тем углом, под которым необходимо.</p><p>— Ван Ибо, а ты не боишься, что кто-нибудь, проходя мимо, услышит как ты стонешь, насаживаясь на мой член? Что подумает какая-нибудь милая девушка из стафа, увидев, как широко ты раздвигает свои ноги для меня, умоляя тебя отыметь, м? — Сяо Чжань даже не узнает свой собственный голос, произнося это, но ему безумно нравится, какой эффект эти слова имеют на Ибо. Тот открывается ещё больше, наклоняет голову набок призывая оставить засос на длинной шее (благо, в ближайшее время у того ничего не запланировано, и Сяо Чжань может позволить себе оставить на его нежной коже столько меток, сколько он только пожелает) и стонет так громко, что приходится заткнуть его поцелуем.</p><p>Он обхватывает свой член рукой, но Сяо Чжань тут же бьёт по ней, отрывается от его губ и бросает строгое «сегодня ты кончишь, не прикасаясь к себе». Надолго их не хватает — они терпели слишком долго во время церемонии, они сорвались в слишком быстрый и рваный темп и они слишком сильно скучали друг по другу.</p><p>Когда Ибо кончает, до крови прикусив губу, то крепко сжимает в себе член Сяо Чжаня, и он, сделав ещё несколько толчков, изливается в него, не спеша выходить. Сяо Чжань тянется за оставленной рядом пробкой, подносит её ко рту Ибо, и его понимают без слов — покорно принимают её и облизывают языком.</p><p>— Подержи её пока у себя во рту, ладно? — просит Сяо Чжань, приподнимая Ибо так, чтобы из него ничего не вытекло, когда он вытащит из него свой член. Быстро провернув эту махинацию, он вынимает игрушку и тут же вставляет её туда, где ей самое место. — И только попробуй хоть каплю по дороге домой выпустить — свяжу и отшлёпаю.</p><p>— Ты ставишь меня перед очень сложным выбором, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо невинно улыбается, тянется за поцелуем, а после ноет, что у него всё болит и просить помочь ему одеться.</p><p>Что-то подсказывает Сяо Чжаню, что дома ему всё таки придётся его наказать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>